Movie Night
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: It's Wednesday Family Movie Night with Berwald, Tino and Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Movie Night

Rating: T

Author: Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis

Pairing: SuFin

Summary: It's Wednesday Family Movie Night At The Oxenstierna- Vaїnämöien Household

Warnings: Mild innuendos of some perverse nature, Spoilers for the ending of Camp rock, Yaoi, boy kisses

A/N: Tried to do Sweden's accents, probably failed, I know they're ooc I don't care.

Disclaimer: …... I'm not Japanese, or that old.

XxXxXx oOoOoOoOoOo XxXxXxXx

Tino Vaїnämöien smiled brightly as Peter jumped around him, asking what movie they were going to watch. Tonight was wednesday family movie night and Sweden went to go get the movie from the store while he was left preparing the snacks.

"What movie are we going to watch? I wanna know!" Peter asked.

Tino smiled, "I don't know, Su-san went to go get the movie."

"But-But... Fine." Peter said but didn't give up, "What's the snacks?"

"Popcorn, chips, soda, juice- the normal." He answered.

" 'm h'm." Peter ran through the house to the front door.

"DADDY!" Peter yelled, Tino's smile widened, they were such a happy family.

"P't'r d'n't y'll." Berwald said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Su-san." Tino said as the taller nation encompassed him into a hug.

"H'll' w'f'." Sweden said.

"Don't call me that." Finland blushed.

"T'n', why n't?" Berwald asked.

"Well it's embaressing, I'm not a girl." Tino answered.

"D'n't m'n y'r' a g'rl." Berwald said, "J'st m'n y' 'r' m'n'."

"Parents, no lovey-doveyness." Peter said stepping between the adult nations, "What movie did you get?" Peter asked Sweden.

"M'v'e fr'm 'm'r'c', c'll'd C'mp R'ck." Berwald answered.

"What's it about?" Tino asked.

Berwald looked at the box, "T'n'g' g'rl' g's t' c'mp r'n by c'l'br'ty s'ng'rs."

"Okay well lets get set up in the family room then get to watching it.

XxXxX oOoOoOoOo xXxXx

"I think Mitchie should've won." Peter said.

"Mitchie was good but Peggy deserved to win." Tino said, "What do you think Berwald?"

"N't b'd." Berwald answered.

"I liked it when Mitchie covered herself with flour then stood up to shane who was acting like a -yawn- total jerk. I think that was pretty cool of her." Peter said yawning softly.

"T'm' f'r b'd." Berwald said standing up.

"But I'm not -yawn- tired yet!" Peter said.

"Come on Peter. We have to get up early tomorrow."Tino said.

"Why?"

"We're visting Denmark and the others." Tino answered as Berwald began clearing up the almost empty snack bowls.

"Why?"

"Because, remember every Thursday we have a day with them." Tino got up from his spot on the couch, stretching slightly not noticing the look he received from Berwald.

"Why?"

"Because spending time with family is important."

"Why?"

"Well..because." Tino was now confused, when the heck did Peter become such a quizzical kid?

"Because why?" Peter asked again.

"Because family is important."

"But Iceland said it doesn't matter if we hang out or not because all of us isn't really related." Peter said before adding, "Well besides him and Norway."

"D'n't l'st'n t' h'm, w'r f'm'ly; D'nm'rk's th' 'nn'y'ng 'ncl', 'C'l'nd's th' sc'th'ng b't c'n b' n'c' 'n', 'N'rw'y's th' q't b't pr'tty sm'rt 'n'. M' 'nd T'n' 's y'r p'r'nts." Berwald said. " 'Nd 'f y' 'v'r w'nn' h'ng 't w'th R'v's th'n st'p 'sk'ng q'st'ns 'nd sl'p." Peter smiled before saluting them and running off to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

"That was a lot of talking from you." Tino said smiling.

"H' s'id 'why' 6 t'm's." Berwald said bending down to get a kiss.

"It was five times but thank you, now put down those dishes so we can say goodnight to him." Tino said as he began walking off, "I can take care of those later."

"N' , l't'r y'r w'th m'." Tino blushed as he caught Berwald's innuendo.

"Su-san! Not when Peter's in the next room!" Tino scolded.

"H's 'lw'ys 'n th' n'xt r'm." Berwald pointed out.

"SHH!" Tino pouted but it was no use.

"'m n't k'dd'ng, l't'r w'r' sp'nd'ng t'g'th'r."

"Fine.." Tino gave in and walked off only stopping to add, "Now you have to clean the dishes later!"

Berwald smirked, but he would NEVER admit it.

XxXxXxXx oOoOoOO The End oOoOoOo XxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. What Sweden Said

What Sweden Said:

I'm home

Peter, don;t yell.

Hello wife.

Tino, Why not?

Don't mean you're a girl, Just mean you're mine.

A movie from America called Camp Rock.

A teenage girl goes to a camp run by celebrity singers.

Not bad

Time forbed

Don't listen to him, we're family: Denmark's the annoying uncle, Icelands' the scathing but can be nice one, Norway's the quiet but pretty smart one. Me and Tino are your parent's. And if you ever wanna hang out with Ravis again then stop asking questions and sleep.

He asked 'why?' 6 times.

No later you;re with me.

He's always in the next room.

I'm not kidding, later we're spending (time) together.

Only cause I forget it in the first chappie, sorry. :)


End file.
